Displays may be used at a point of sale to provide advertising or other information on outer surfaces of a shroud defining a structure for the display.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, the thickness of the layers or regions may be enlarged in the drawings. In general, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.